Broken
by livelaughlove225
Summary: I have been broken, damaged beyond repair. I'm sorry." Bella is seemingly fine, extremely klutzy... but fine. When bruises became visible, she blamed her klutziness. She finally gave in and told the truth after one horrid night with Jake.
1. The Beginning of the hurt Of the pain

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

The song for this story is "Broken" by Amy Lee and Seether

2 Months Before

Jake was drunk. Totally wasted. It was… scary. I'd never seen him drunk before. I'd never thought he'd do this.

"Bells, common. You know you want to," he slurred, pulling me closer, into a kiss. I pushed against him, struggling.

I pushed against him, wondering somewhere in the back of my head why I hadn't taken self defense classes like I'd promised myself. He was so strong, and I… I just couldn't get him off. He grabbed my arms, and I knew that I would bruise. I twisted my arms out of his grasp, and yelled as his nails scratched my skin. "Jake! You're drunk! I'm not…. Not ready! We are NOT going to have sex tonight!!" I yelled, tears falling.

Jake didn't listen. He didn't care. He was drunk. He was messed up. He was hurting me. "WHY? Cause' you have someone else? Are you cheating?! You are, you SLUT!" Jake roared, obviously frustrated. As if in slow motion, his hand came up and curled itself into a fist. Tears blurring my vision, I tried to move out of the way. I blindly moved down, putting my self in a worse spot. Jake was so much taller than me that it made my shoulder a perfect target.

"OUCH! Jake, stop! You're- you're- you're hurting me!" I sobbed, turning my head away from him.

"That not enough for you, slut? Not enough for a WHORE?!" Jake thumped my chest, pushing me to the ground. I landed on my back, the breath knocked completely out of me.

"Jake! Jake…" I managed. I curled into fetal position, sobbing. And Jake totally turned his attitude around.

"Bella! Bella! I'm so sorry! I'm never going to do something like that again Bells, I swear. Forgive me, please," Jake pleaded, his eyes shining with tears. And I believed him.

I forgave him.

I was naïve. I wanted love. I was young. I thought that this was my only chance at love. I loved Jake. Of course I did. Of course I believed him. And things were okay. Until he got his finals back. Until he realized he'd failed. F ailed. The finals. Of our last year of grad school- we were both going into writing. Until he got drunk, even more drunk than the first time.

Every time something bad happened to Jake, even the smallest things, he went to the bar. Every time something bad happened, he drank more than he had the time before. Every time something bad happened, my beatings were worse. But I hid the bruises. The scratches. The red marks. If I couldn't hide it, it was passed off as klutziness. After all, I had a reputation for making dominoes out of a volleyball game.

As the beatings got worse, my lies got better. "I fell… again, I'm sooo klutzy," or, "I'm such a klutz. I fall all the time. How am I supposed to remember all my injuries?"

The lies continued.

The beatings continued.

And with every lie, every beating…. A little piece of me died inside.

BN: Hey peeps! This is another (and pretty awesome) story from mah bud, Sk8. She's awesome, this story is awesome. Why don't you join the Awesome Party and leave an AWESOME review?!

AN: I'd say more. But…. I just can't. Except for this: No flames. On top of what I'm going through right now, it would just kill me. I'd breakdown. There's just too much. I'm a wooden plank, and I'm already hanging by just a few splinters.

And this is just the beginning, the prologue. I have the first real chapter ready. But I'm waiting to see the response I get before I post it. And you have to review. You have to. Or I'm going to take longer to post. Sorry, I don't want to be one of the "don't review, don't get the next chapter" kind of people, but my other stories aren't very popular.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish.**

"Hey, this is Jasper Swan. I'm not here right now, so please leave a message after the beep," Jasper's voice machine went off.

"Hey Jazz, it's… it's me. B-b-b-bella. I'm on the c-c-corner of 5th and 9th, and… I need a ride. Can you pick me up when… when you can?" I left my message, and stood on my spot, freezing. The rain was coming down harder then I'd ever seen it. We didn't have rain often in California, but right now we were going through a rainy spell. The nighttime made it worse, since I couldn't see anything in the rain, let alone a thunderstorm at night.

Jasper and Alice were probably together. Ever since they'd moved in together, they spent all their time together. Alice was my best friend… so it was a little strange that she was now _living_ with my brother. I called Alice, the little pixie.

"Hello? Bella? _Why_ are you calling me _now?_" Alice snapped, and I knew I had……… interrupted something.

I sniffled. "Sorry Alice, but… can I t-t-talk to J-j-j-jazz?" I shivered, hugging my arms around myself, keeping my shoulder to my ear so the phone wouldn't fall.

"Sure thing, Bells…" Alice trailed off, and I heard some muffles in the background as the phone was switched.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Jasper asked, obviously worried.

"Jazz.. it's… i-i-it's just… I'm… I-i-i'm…." I stuttered, not able to get the words out.

"It's okay Bells. I understand. Where are you?" He asked, his brotherly side showing.

"I'm on the corner of 5th and 9th. C-c-c-can you p-p-pick me up?" The rain was soaking through my clothes, chilling me to the bones.

"I'm on my way. Stay where you are," Jasper said, his own goodbye. I shut the phone, and put it in the pocket of my drenched jeans.

I quickly began to asses the damage before Jasper came. I bent my left wrist back and forth. It seemed fine. I did the same thing with my right, but tears welled in my eyes and spilled over when I moved it slightly. The fall down the stairs….. or the push…. Must've done it. I looked at my arms, soaked since I was only wearing a t-shirt. They were sprinkled with red scratches and cuts. They were still bleeding slightly, and I scrunched my nose. Blood always made me nauseous. The smell… it was rusty and salty. Absolutely disgusting. Bruises, already forming also covering my arms. If someone had wanted to, they could've looked at the shapes. Some were of the hands that had hit me, some were of the hands that had punched me, and others still, were from the hands that had grabbed me. And those hands all belonged to the same person.

I sat down on the curb, not caring about getting more wet than I already was. I put my head between my knees, trying to fight the light headedness, the need to let my dinner exit the way it had enter. My face was sore. I picked up my head a little, putting my hand about where he had hit me. I pushed. Tears, already steadily flowing down my cheeks, came faster and harder now that I was beginning to come out of the shock. My body shook as I coughed, the coughs seeming almost never ending. They went on for a few minutes before I managed to stop them.

Knowing my luck, I'd probably get sick on top of all my injuries. Remembering I'd yet to check my legs, I pulled up the legs of my jeans (using my left hand…) they too were bruised. Except these weren't handprints. They were more like the tip of the shoe that had kicked me over and over.

My body spasmed once again with coughs. These again lasted for a few minutes. I stared into the cloudy night sky. My throat felt scratched and raw, and I rubbed the outside. _Ouch._

Jasper's car (A Porsche, to match Alice's…..) sped around the corner. Grateful, I got up from my curb. I started to walk to the car, but Jasper was already out of the car. He ran to me and pulled me into a hug. I winced; he was squeezing my bruises. I remembered the last person who'd hugged me- the person I'd loved. The person I still loved. The person that hurt me. A tear leaked down my cheek, and next thing I knew, I was sobbing into his chest.

"Shhhhh, Bella. It's okay, it's okay," Jasper soothed me. But it wasn't okay. It felt like it would never be okay again. 25 minutes of standing in the freezing rain later, Jasper dragged me into the car. I pulled my cell out of my pocket, with shivering, frozen fingers, and I dropped it into the cup holder. No sooner than it had hit the plastic bottom of the holder, the (unfitting) ringtone played for this specific person.

_You are my sunshine,_

_You are my sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skys are gra-_

Jasper picked up the phone before I could, obviously aware that I was in no way fit to talk. "Hello? Oh, hey Jake! You wanna talk to Bel-"

"NO! NO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, NO!!!!" I mouthed to Jasper, causing him to stop in the middle of his scentence.

"Oh… um… actually, I'm bringing her her phone right now. She left it in my car…. Sure, I'll pass it on," Jasper snapped the phone shut. "He said to tell you "sorry" Bella. What's going on?" Jasper turned to take a good look at me, the first good look he'd taken of me since he'd gotten here. "Oh my God, Bella. That bruise… it looks like a hand. His hand," Jasper whispered, comprehension dawning on him. "Is it?" He asked, touching it lightly. I whimpered, nodded, and let tears trail down my cheeks a mile a minute. "I'll kill him," Jasper began as a whisper. "Goddammit, I'll KILL him!" Jasper yelled, shaking so much that the car began to move.

"Jazz, Jazz, no! Please! If he- If h-h-h-he knows I told you _he'll _kill _me._" I reminded him, shivering. And this time, it wasn't because of the cold.

"It's okay Bells. I've got you. Now what's the damage?"

"The damage? Well, I'm pretty sure my right wrist is broken. And my arms are…. Well… I can't roll the sleeves up….. I can't move the wrist…" I trailed off. Jasper grabbed the sleeves and pushed them up.

"Bella! Are- are these _handprints_? Did he _grab_ you? Did he_ slap _you? Did he_ punch_ you?" Jasper's voice was controlled, but I knew he was having a hard time keeping himself in check. I also knew he was doing it for me.

"Yes," I whispered. "My legs…. He kicked me too," I looked down.

"Let's get you home. You look like you probably caught something standing outside," he turned his head, speeding more than he ever had. I clutched my seat belt, frightened. With the Chief of Police as our father, we didn't speed unless we were really mad, frightened, or it was an emergency. I think it was a combination of the three, the fear coming from me.

We spent the entire ride in silence. Jasper had his right hand on my leg, and his other on the wheel. I kept my left hand on the seat belt, the other (useless) arm on my lap. I would break into my coughs occasionally, and Jasper would just pat my leg, speeding even more.

We got into the apartment, and I was attacked by a little ball of pixie. Alice.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella!!!!!!" She cried as she squished me in a hug. I cried out, whimpering in pain. "Sorry! Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were hurt there!"

"Neither did I…" I said. Seemed like I had broken ribs to add to my list of injuries.

"Well… I suppose you'll sleep on the guest bed tonight. With a lot of extra pillows. You don't want to go to your apartment, I'm assuming," Jasper said carefully.

"No. He'd attack me as soon as I got in, begging me for forgiveness," I said.

"JAKE did this?! THE JERK!!! HE DID THIS?!!!!!!!!!" Alice began to freak out. A tear leaked as I nodded. Alice growled before realizing that I would rather not talk about it. "Bella, you can borrow my clothes. I bought you a cute pj set and a cute outfit a the mall yesterday anyways. I just thought they'd look amazing on you," Alice smiled, glad she could help with something.

"And tomorrow we'll get you to the doctor. To the hospital. We need to get that wrist and those ribs fixed. And you're probably sick, by the judging by the sound of those coughs," Jasper added. "Now, Alice can get you your clothes…. And then you go to bed, hear me?" I nodded.

Alice began to talk as soon as we were behind the closed doors of the bathroom. "Bella, what happened? Tell me everything," she demanded, starting to help me undress. The wrist made things a little hard.

"No, Alice. I-I-I-I don't want to talk about it," I whispered. Alice shot me an understanding look before she spun me around.

"Perfect. I was right. You look so cute in these pajamas, Bells," Alice did a complete 180 on the conversation.

" You shouldn't have bought them. You spoil me," I said, thinking, _That's should be Jake's job…_.

"That's ridiculous Bella. I _like_ buying you stuff, no matter how ridiculous you think it is," she concluded the conversation. "Now, off to bed with you."

I was laying in the bed, finally drifting into sleep when I heard, "I don't know. He hurt her pretty bad. I hope he wasn't drunk," in Jasper's voice.

"_Jake, you're drunk. Stop!" I cried, as he approached me._

"_I'm _not_ drunk. _You_ cheated on me. You're a slut. A rotten, good for nothing slut. And you're going to pay," Jake slurred._

I didn't go to sleep for a long time that night.

A/N: Okay, okay, okay! I was at camp and stuff (fuller details in next chap…) and I didn't even realize that I hadn't even posted this! I have part of the next chapter done, but it needs major beta'ing (As always, major thanks to R.M.J. Lennixx, she's awesome!) because I wrote it at 12 midnight and I was deprived of sleep.

Also, no beta note because I haven't been able to talk to Lennixx since I've gotten home…. YESTERDAY.

Please REVIEW!!!! Thank you for all the reviews, the response overwhelmed me last time! Please keep it up!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! So I haven't updated anything in a while. Whole New World… I really want to scratch it, but I'm putting it on hiatus instead, because I have a lot I want to do with it, but I really need to re-write what I have. Outta Spiral….. I have part of the next chapter written… but I don't really like it. Right now Broken is the only story I have faith in. And with the lack of updates…… okay, from July 12-24 I was at camp, then July 26-30 I was at a skating camp, then July 31-Aug 8 (today) I was at another skating camp. So no writing time….. sorry!

**Disclamer: I own nothing!!!!! Stephenie Meyer owns it all!!!!!**

BPOV:

I woke up, groggy and confused. Everything seemed to hurt, sharp pains that caused tears to blur my vision. I was in… Alice and Jasper's guest bedroom? What the…?

Suddenly, like a wave breaking, the memory of last night came back to me. A party, simple as that. And it turned out so wrong. A hacking cough burst through my lips, uncontrollable. I put my right hand down to support me…. and immediately wished I hadn't. I shrieked, stopping myself in a matter of seconds, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper and Alice both burst into the room at the same time.

"Nothing, I just put my hand down… I forgot about my wrist," I forced, staring straight ahead, praying for the pain to stop.

"Well. My brother, Edward, just moved in a few weeks ago, and he's working at the Garden Plaza Hospital. (A/N: I have no clue where that is, except that it's in Southern California) I called him last night, he said he'd see you right away, and that we could give you some Advil or Aleve or whatever pain meds we have," Alice spoke as fast as she could, her whirlwind of energy too much for me.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," I whispered, my throat sore.

"And I'll help you get into that cute outfit I bought you as soon as I come back in with those pain meds," she turned to leave, bringing Jasper with her. I heard some drawers and cabinets open and close, startling me, reminding me of the sounds… Sounds that no one should have to hear.

"Here you go," Alice came back in with a glass of water, two Advil, and an outfit. I swallowed the Advil, wincing as I forced them down my sore throat. Silent for the first time since I'd met the little pixie, Alice helped me to get into my outfit, and before I knew it, I was getting in the backseat of Alice's yellow Porsche.

*-*

"Isabella Swan, Dr. Cullen will see you now," the nurse grabbed my left hand and pulled me to the appropriate room.

The door slammed behind me, causing me to jump. A man in a white doctor's coat with bronze hair was looking at some x-rays… mine.

The man turned around. "Bella Swan, I've heard so much about you. I'm Edward, Alice's brother."

"Hello, Edward. Um, I can't say I've heard much about you, Alice doesn't talk about home much," I said awkwardly. Even though I was in no position to think the way I was thinking, Edward being Alice's sister, and my own… ex(?) boyfriend being the reason for me meeting Edward… but _damn_, Edward was hot. His green eyes almost… sparkled, and his hair… it was bronze and messy, random curls sticking out. And even with his lab coat on you could tell there were some serious muscles underneath…

"Well, she's now independent and in college, so she would have no reason to talk about us 'little people.'" Edward chuckled, a velvety smooth noise that made me sigh.

My sigh was short-lived, however, my cough getting in the way. Edward patted my back. "Well, that brings us down to business. I'm not going to ask you why you're here, what happened to you, because Alice has already made it clear that it is hard to talk about, but I do urge you to… talk to the police if someone did this to you and it was not just an accident. Now, you need to get the correct treatments. You've broken your radius on your right wrist, so you will need a full-arm (A/N: No clue about any of this medical stuff except for what the radius is because my friend recently tripped over a soccer ball and broke it.) cast, and you've broken three ribs on the right side of your body, so you'll need those taped up. Finally, the chest x-ray revealed pneumonia, so you'll need treatment for that. You must have had quite a night to have sustained such injuries," Edward looked into my eyes sadly.

I, stupidly, looked back, hoping for more than just pity. And it seemed….it seemed as if there were a spark of energy shared between the two of us. Something I'd never felt with Jake.

"Eddie, darling, I brought you a snack!" the door opened, revealing a strawberry blonde, gorgeous lady.

"Oh, Tanya, you shouldn't have," Edward replied, the moment destroyed. He quickly kissed her on the cheek, grabbing the brown paper bag as he whispered into her ear, causing her to blush lightly.

"See you later, Eddie," Tanya replied, turning around and started to slowly… _glide_ down the hallway.

"Now, Bella, judging by your previous medical records, you have your own orthopedist?" Edward asked, returning to the topic of my health. I merely nodded, seeing no reason to talk about my klutziness, the reason for my other broken bones. "Well, we'll give you a splint and some stronger pain medication to help until the cast and tape is put on, and some medicine for the pneumonia," he finished, signing some medical forms and an information packet that came with the diagnosis of a broken radius and broken ribs.

*-*

After trips to the orthopedist and to the pharmacy, I had a cast and tape on my ribs, though the tape was not visible, and I had the medicine to take for my pneumonia, with instructions to go straight to the hospital if my fever went up, or if anything unusual happened.

"Bella… do you want Alice and me to take you back to your apartment so you can get some of your things?" Jasper asked quietly while Alice looked at a boutique by the pharmacy.

"Yes, but you don't have to. I can… I can go alone," I took a shaky breath, willing my words to be true.

"Bells, I think we both know that isn't true. You need us with you. Jake could be waiting for you." Pure fury glowed in his eyes as he said Ja- _his _name.

"But I-"

"No buts. If you want to go back, we're going with you. I can't risk you getting hurt again, don't you see that?" Jasper sighed when I failed to respond.

The car was silent as I stared ahead, wondering what would happen. Jake would hurt Jasper and Alice along with me if they came. They… they just couldn't risk themselves to protect me. I wouldn't allow it.

"Jasper, I can't risk _you _getting hurt a first time. Jazz, he'll know I told you as soon as he sees you walk with me through that door! And then I'm dead and you're dead and Alice is dead too! I'm not going to let that happen!" And with that, I ran out of the car, bringing my purse containing my cell phone, my medicine, and my keys to my apartment as well as keys to Jasper and Alice's apartment, some extra cash, and a credit card. Everything I needed to get to the apartment, except I'd have to walk… which probably meant I'd end up in the hospital another time today.

I was running as soon as I'd gotten out, my feet knowing the direction I was headed. Praying I wouldn't get hurt, I went even faster, mentally cringing at the thought of all the damage I could do to myself—and the damage that Jake could do.

"Bella, stop! This is insane!" I heard Jasper yell from behind me, following me in his car. I knew I'd never be able to stop him, but I just went even faster, coughing continuously, as I'd forgotten to factor the pneumonia into the situation at hand.

Jasper finally caught up with me, slamming on the breaks and getting out of the car. The door slammed, and the memories that I'd been holding back since last night flooded my mind.

A/N: Okay, so I reaaaaally wanted to cut it off there….. but it's really short and I want to make it longer, along with the fact that I might get killed if I don't share her memories…. By you guys.

_"Jake, we have to go! It's late, and you're…. you're going to do things you'll regret later!" I shouted, as Jake pushed me into the door._

"_You think I care? The party has moved to a different house. We're all alone now baby, don't you think we can have some fun?" Jake's breath smelled of beer and I tried to duck under his arms, but he was too quick for me. His hands were suddenly fists, fists that were pushing into my stomach._

"_Jake, no. I don't want to have _fun _with you! Please, just let this go!" I screamed, tears blurring my vision._

"_I get it. You don't want to have sex because you're getting it from someone else! Who, Bells, who?" Jake yelled, his eyes that I had once loved filled with fury, with rage. _

_Jake stepped back to eye me, and I used that as my escape. I managed to run around him and up the stairs to the landing when he caught up. "Tell me Bella! Tell me who you are really satisfied with, and I'll show you I can do better!" Jake roared, spinning me around and pushing me down the stairs. I rolled, the railings streaks of white and brown, not knowing which way was up and which was down._

_When I finally came to a stop Jake was waiting for me. "Who, Bells?! Just tell me!" He whispered, leaning down by my ear, yanking me off the ground._

"_There is no one else Jake! You're the only guy I've been with in years! Please, stop this!" I screeched, not bothering to wipe away the tears on my cheeks. Before I could do anything else, Jake's hand met my face._

"_Liar!" He shouted, his fists flying, meeting my body wherever they could. I let out a blood-curdling scream as he started using his feet as well. _

"_I'm not lying!! Jake, stop, you're hurting me, stop!!!!!!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. _

"_Not until you tell me who!" Jake grunted, continuing to abuse me. Yes, I had accepted it. Jake was abusive._

_Jake stepped back and glared at me full force, __"Jake, you're drunk. Stop!" I cried, as he approached me again._

"_I'm _not_ drunk. You cheated on me. You're a slut. A rotten, good for nothing slut. And you're going to pay," Jake slurred._

When I opened my eyes, Jasper was holding me as I sobbed into his chest, kneeled on the sidewalk.

"Stop, stop, stop, listen, stop," I repeated, over and over, not completely sure if I was talking about the memories or to the Jake in them.

"Shh, Bells, it's gonna be okay. Trust me, it's gonna be okay," Jasper whispered, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince me.

I pulled away, staring at Jasper, "No it's not. It never will be," I said in disbelief.

"Bells, it's gonna take a while. But you _will _be okay, no matter if it takes days, weeks, months, years, decades… and Alice and I will be there every step of the way," he held onto my shoulders, staring me dead in the eyes.

And I couldn't help but think, '_Maybe, just maybe, you _are_ going to be okay.'_

A/N: Yep. That's the actual end of this chapter. Bella just realized that she might, in fact, get over this and be okay. Only I (And, okay, Lennixx, the best beta ever knows too…) if that will actually happen, and if it does what happens on the road to get there. And yes, there was Edward! I know it's not a lot, but I think he's going to be back next chapter, depending how long I spend on a certain important scene…. But I'm betting he'll be back chapter 4 instead…. :-/.

And my birthday is tomorrow! I shall celebrate!!!!!!!!!!! Ice cream cake!!!! A virtual slice goes out to anyone who REVIEWS!!!!! (And, maybe a virtual slice of Edward….) And, hey if you REVIEW maybe chapter three and four can be one big monster of a third chapter so you get your Edward…. But the EPOV (Yes, there's EPOV, though I doubt it will go well…) is definitely chapter four.

If you don't get the drift, REEVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you… 

Lenn: Lenn says hi, and that you should all review, because Sk8 rocks the socks, and socks are awesome.  
HAAAAPPPPPYYYYY BIIIIRRRRTTTTHHHDDDAAAYYY!!!


	4. Author's Note

First off, I'm sorry if anyone thought this was an update. I'm also extremely sorry for the lack of updates. There has been some stuff going on in my life that I need time to deal with. And, as my penname indicates, I'm a skater. We've had competitions and practices non-stop, but our last competition of this season is March 13, so I _should _get back into the swing of things. I have a huge competition this week coming up. I leave Tuesday and don't come back until Sunday. -Afterwards, I have to catch up on all my schoolwork, and then we have that last competition the next Saturday.

Whole New World is on **hiatus and re-write.** I don't know when the re-write will be posted. I have some, very little, but some of the first chapter written.

Broken will be continued as soon as possible. It's going to be my main story when I start writing again.

Outta Spiral will be continued, but I have no clue when. I honestly barely even remember where I was going in it, so anything you may have predicted probably won't happen.

R.M.J. Lennixx and I have a collaboration one-shot that I'm working on for my half. I have no clue when I will finish it, and it was supposed to be in Bronze's and the late Daddy's Little Cannibal's contest, so it is obviously very old. I apologize to Lennixx for not doing my part when I should have.

Have an awesome rest of February and an amazing March.


End file.
